Lucky
Lucky was originally created by Dodie Smith for her book The Hundred and One Dalmatians and subsequently used in all of Disney's movies featuring the 101 Dalmatians: One Hundred and One Dalmatians, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure and 101 Dalmatians, as well as the animated television series. The book In Dodie Smith's book, Lucky was one of the original 15 puppies of Pongo and Missis. He is easily recognizable because the spots on his back form an inverted horseshoe. In the book, he actively took part in the escape as the leader of the puppies and helping the Colonel, his parents by training the pups to obey orders. The movies In One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Lucky was also one of the original 15 puppies, but he is the son of Pongo and Perdita (Missis' name being changed to Perdita for the movie; in the original book, Perdita was a completely separate character). His active personality was transferred to Patch, and he was usually one of the followers, not the leaders. He is also one of the weakest puppies in the movie. When he was born, he died shortly after, only to be revived by Pongo and Mr. Dearly which may explain his weakness and how he got his name. Lucky was the one who gave Pongo the idea to cover themselves in soot to hide from Cruella after he was arguing with Patch and both of them fell in the soot. Despite his name, he is probably the most unlucky puppy in 101 Dalmatians because he was close to dying in the march back home. His soot disguise also got washed away in front of Cruella de Vil. In the 1961 movie, he is voiced by Mimi Gibson. In 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, the 1961 movie's direct-to-video sequel, Lucky was a minor character. He is voiced by Ben Tibber. The television series Lucky was once again featured in the animated series based on the movies and the book, this time as a main character. Lucky retains many characteristics from the book such as the horseshoe on the back, black ears from the movie and the active personality from the book. In many ways, this Lucky is perhaps more true to Dodie Smith's book. Lucky is headstrong, stubborn, brave (sometimes to the point of foolishness), loyal, fearless (except when it comes to getting shots from the veterinarian) and the favorite puppy of Roger Dearly and often takes his position as favourite puppy for granted and gets very jealous when he feels that any of them are trying to pry this coveted position from him, especially Tripod. Lucky can always be seen hanging out with Cadpig, Rolly and the chicken Spot plus he has ongoing rivalries with Mooch and Tripod. He particularly despises Cruella and is also a TV and computer game addict. On a more favorable note, he is quick thinking and can be just as fast in getting out of trouble as he is in getting into trouble, a trait that has saved him and his friends on more than one occasion. He has also proven himself to be a very loyal and faithful friend and is willing to put his friends before his own gain, as can be seen in several episodes. He is voiced by Pamela Adlon and Debi Mae West. In Love em and Flea em his love interest is his sister Two-tone and he hates baths In Devil-Age Elder Lucky falls in love with Rebecca, a medievel dalmatian who is known as a carriage hound. Written Stories: In "Disney's 365 Bedtime Stories" Book, it is claimed that Lucky (Most likely the "Animated" Movie form) has a good liking to fruit. When the Dalmatians go to an orchard and loose Lucky, after some searching they soon find him under a fruit tree with dozens of Peach Stones by his Nose. In Disney's "My Side Of The Story", Lucky narrates what the events of the "Animated" adaptation were like for him. One item which is stated was who started the Soot Fight which lead to the discovery of Pongo's Labrador Disguise. Whilst Pongo & Perdita were trying to think of a plan to sneak by Cruella, Patch & Lucky had a play fight, only for Lucky to blow soot in Patch's Face, in retaliation Patch pushed Lucky into the Fire Place. The following Soot fight gets them covered in the stuff as Pongo & Perdita stop the fight and get the idea. In Chris Lafonds',"Good Knight Lucky," Lucky reunites with Rebecca and together they defeat the evil Spotnella who looks like Spot from the series. Lucky reveals his love for Rebecca and in the end she chooses to back with him to his own time. It is also revealed that one of the spots that makes Lucky's horseshoe pattern is his "tickle spot" which Rebecca tickles twice in the story.﻿ Category:Canon characters Category:Puppies